Sunny Jim
Sunny Jim is the main villain of the first five episodes of Lobo: Webseries. He is a misogynist with a smiley face after his real face was carved up. He treats women like objects and wants to sell them instead of having dates. He and Lobo made a bet to see which one could nail a waitress first. Instead, Sunny planned to sell Darlene at Tubo's Swap Meet. At the Interstellar Managers Planet, Lobo beat Sunny to a bloody pulp and used his face as a CD at Big Ahmet's. History Sunny Jim escaped from Oblivion Intergalactic Correctional Facility and had a bet with Lobo to see which one could nail a waitress first. Lobo carved Jim's face so that he would lose the bet. Sunny met Darlene at Al's Diner at Dooley-7 and discussed his history with the Main Man. Sunny used knockout gas on Darlene which made him cheat on the bet and trashed Lobo's Spazz Frag with a rocket launcher. Sunny takes off with Darlene so that he can sell her at Tubo's Swap Meet for 2,000 credits. Tubo can't let Sunny sell Darlene but for only parts. Sunny and Darlene took off to the Mental Zone and into the Interstellar Managers Planet, home of the ravenous MBA. The MBA helped Sunny attack Lobo but the Main Man killed all the MBA. Darlene broke free of Sunny's grip and Sunny followed Lobo for a battle. Sunny was later beaten into a bloody pulp and his face was used as a CD at Big Ahmet's. Appearance Sunny Jim is a human with a smiley face for a head and wears a gray tank top. He has boots and jeans with a belt. Abilities Sunny uses knockout gas to put his enemies to sleep and firearms such as guns and rocket launchers. He also uses a spaceship to transport people to different planets. He is very narcissistic and misogynistic. Quotes *"How can you stand working in a dump like this? Looks like you don't get much in here besides skip tracers, escaped cons, roaches, and Lobo." *"I heard Lobo made this bet with this other dude. A real good looking guy named Sunny Jim. Over some babe. You know, to see which one could nail her first." *"What if I told you your "sensitive little boy" carved up Sunny Jim's face real bad just so he'd lose the bet?" *"Way. You see, you're the one we made the bet over, Darlene." *"But you can call me lover boy." *"I get that a lot nowadays." *"You always were a class act, 'Bo!" *"Listen, woman." *"Screw the bet, I've got to..." *"Don't be ridiculous! An appliance comes with an off-switch." *"Hey, Tubo! Want to buy a human female?" *"I want two thousand!" *"Don't tempt me. I need the money!" *"Now they tell me." *"How was I supposed to..." *"Yeah, right! He'll save her... for a midnight snack! Hahahaha!" *"Yeah. Is it too late for a simple apology?" Trivia *In his first two appearances, Sunny was voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. In his final three appearances, Sunny was voiced by Tom Kenny. *He inspired Ajax due to his mean and misogynistic attitude. Category:Male Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Webcomic villain Category:Criminals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Obsessed Category:Bullies Category:Brutes Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Delusional Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Cheater Category:Misogynists Category:Control Freaks Category:Big Bads Category:Internet Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Aliens Category:Gunmen Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Kidnapper Category:Blackmailers Category:Archenemy Category:Died in Disgrace